Samorka McKorka
Samorka McKorka is the main character of the Vetatron franchise. She is the dominant hero of the Vetatron universe, who knows almost everything and can do almost anything. She usually has a good heart, but sometimes her power consumes her. She can also be really serious. Biography Main article: Samorka McKorka biography Relationships Lucy McKorka Main article: Samorka and Lucy's relationship Samorka and Lucy have a very complicated relationship. They had a good relationship in life, but Samorka decided she had to kill Lucy out of fear that she would end the world. When she notices she was wrong, Lucy returns to the physical world to get revenge. Samorka and Lucy's relationship only gets worse from there. Lucy continuously tries to get revenge, but never suceeds. When she does suceed, she is tricked and made servant by Ali Jordan. After her second suceed, Lucy felt lonely without anyone to get revenge on, she got bored. Lucy brought Samorka back because she feels bad and she misses her. After that moment, their relationship is fine. Toby Satan Samorka has an interesting relationship with her boss. Their relationship is normally fine, but sometimes they mess with each other and get annoyed by each other. In 472ABS, Samorka is framed by Ali Jordan of assinating God. After it is revealed that she was framed, they find it hard to fix their relationship, but they eventually suceed. In 755AR, Samorka discovers that Toby has been hiding the fact that there is a dominant villain as well as a dominant hero like herself. This makes Samorka angry, but they still have to work together to defeat her. In 125AI, Toby and Samorka have sorted things out as Toby leaves his duties to Samorka shortly before his sacrifice. Grace McSamanan Grace is mostly Samorka's best friend, and they quickly bond a lot. In her framing, Grace is the one who helps Samorka the most, pursuading her that it is not the TOCS gang. Grace reveals she knew that Lucy had a twin sister and she had stole the machine that removes something from Samorka's mind in order to make her not feel like there's two daughters who hate her. This makes things weird between them. They eventually make up, as Grace tries to get Samorka and Jim back together. Jim McCrip Samorka married Jim in 1000AA, and they had a very happy marriage, until Samorka reveals the dark secret that she killed Lucy. After this, they divorce and Jim gets a lot of hate for breaking up with Samorka. Samorka hates this because it is her fault they broke up, not Jim's. In McCrip Family Reunion, Samorka reveals she loves Jim, but knows he doesn't feel the same. In The Chosen Subject, Jim reveals he still loves her, and they have a moment before Jim's sacrifice. Jack McCrale Samorka got together with Jack's third life Horatio Gonton in 7BA, and they stayed together for two years, and she did not know that Jack was mortal and just a reincarnated person from the year 25AR. This is the reason Samorka doesn't know anything about him. A year after, they have two twins, Lucy and Imile. This is where Jack tells Samorka the truth, that he knew her from the future, finding out he had to get together with her in her 3rd life in order to have Lucy being born and killed by Samorka. When Samorka meets Jack in his first life over 1,000 years later, Samorka feels weird, and she knows that he doesn't know about their relationship. When Jack is 30, Samorka tells him what he has to do in his third life, which scares Jack a lot, but they continue to get along. After the death of Jack's first life, Samorka finally meets Jack's ghost. They get along well, but their relationship gets complicated when Jack tells Samorka about his 5th and final life, and what she has to do to prevent what happened. Their relationship after this was good, although having a fight every now and then. Lizabeth, Godess of Scholarly Maids Lizabeth was hired by Samorka in 490AA. Samorka treated Lizabeth like a slave, depsite her condemning that behaviour in life. Lizabeth works for Samorka until Samorka stops paying her for 3 years, which Lizabeth says is the last straw and quits. Lizabeth then becomes a chef, and Samorka apolijises for treating her terribly in The Chosen Subject, and Lizabeth goes back to work for her as a servant with equal pay to the other servants, equal treatment, and better working conditions. Ali Jordan Ali was Samorka's top servant from 455ABS to 475ABS, but he is secretly working against her the entire time. His plan eventually suceeds, and Lucy betrays him and they both defeat him together. Hirom Morstock Hirom is Samorka's husband in life, who sacrificed himself for Samorka. In Heaven, Hirom gets jealous of Samorka gaining eternal life and powers, instead of being happy for her, he is then trapped in Immortal Prison. John McKorka John is Samorka's father who she does not have a good relationship with. When Samorka is about to get executed, John just watches it happen, while it is Hirom who offers his life. After John goes to hell, he saves Samorka from Hirom, earning Samorka's respect again, who then begs Toby to send him to Heaven. Scarily, Demi-God of Halloween Samorka does not have the best relationship with Scarily. His early antics annoy Samorka and she tries to murder him, but Lucy stops her, saying she loves him. After Scarily's reform, it takes decades for Samorka to trust him, and even longer to accept their marriage. She eventually does when Scarily saves her life. Marty McCrale As one of the only ones knowing Marty's secret, she is paid by Marty to hide it, but still continues to ruin his plans. When Marty's treachory is revealed to Toby, he is angry that Samorka kept it from him. Life (Angel Phyllis Malacron) Samorka is a good friend of Life and keeps her secret very well. Samorka tries her best to stop Toby from making Phyllis go to hell in The Arosta Tile. Samorka also pursuades her to come clean in The Big Vetatron Finale. Sarah Lapton As the dominant villain which she doesn't know about, Samorka starts out just being an enemy of Sarah until they find out they're opposites, in which they both become determined to kill each other. When Sarah develops enough power to take over the universe, Samorka stops her. The TOCS Gang Samorka has a complicated relationship with The TOCS Gang. She saves them quite a few times, including the time where Scarily tried to blow them up. She accidentally ruins their lives in Season 5, by accidentally destroying their fort. They try to make up, but this makes Samorka think that they framed her instead of Ali. They eventually do make up, and they help her in Lucy's sucess, and they work together in The Universal Put-Together. Samorka gives Jay encouragement in the final season. Barney Williamson Samorka's long-term membership to The Immortal Council means that the leader, Barney Williamson, along with Lucy and Toby, has the power to remove information, but Samorka's relationship with Barney isn't good, since she continues to make fun of him and agree with Hamm. Powers and abillities Omniscience Samorka is thought to know absolutely everything, but she isn't really omniscient, because she doesn't know anything about other universes, and there are some information Toby and Lucy have hidden from her. This includes Lucy's plans of revenge and the dominant villain plan. Inabillity to lie If Samorka lies, she loses her omniscience. This causes her jealousy, because she is unable to fool people and use sarcasm or talk about fiction without saying, "This is what happened in a movie." But she has to accept it or die. Other abillities Samorka is almost omnipotent, so her abillities are infinite, though not having every abillity ever. She has never used small abillities like splashing without making a sound, but is still sneaky with her powers such as one of her most frequent use of powers is stripping naked but making it look like she's fully clothed. Filmography Main article: Samorka McKorka filmography Book appearances * Jam in a Cam * The Junk of Trust * The Century * The Mind of a Psycho: Reformed * The Mind of a Psycho: Silent Night * Samorka's Live Trial * Cutless Samorka See also * Samorka McKorka's Palace * Samorka McKorka trust page * The Queen of Everything (franchise) Category:Immortals Category:Dominant heroes Category:Main characters Category:TOCS Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Have A Sense of Humour Characters Category:Female characters